parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Ending Credits in Fantasia (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Here is what a funny ending should look like in Fantasia by TheBeckster1000. Cast *Coachman (from The Wizard of Oz) as Leopold Stokowski *Various People as The People Orchestra *Noah (from Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Narrator (Deems Taylor) *Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Ben Ali Gator *Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Hyacinth Hippo *Were-Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Chernabog *Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny 2x4 (with Plank) (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as The Mushrooms *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug (from Thumbelina), Spunky, and Boots (from Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) as Pegasus and his Family *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Mickey Mouse Transcript *(as the orchestra musicians pick up their instruments and leave, the door closes while the credits roll) *Sawyer: Oh, Danny, that was the most perfect dance we ever did in Dance of the Hours. *(she and Danny walk along together into Annie) *Danny: Yeah, Sawyer, it sure was in Dance of the Hours on this Fantasia program. *(he and Sawyer dance beautifully together and are gone. The Were Rabbit roars loudly and howls. He thumbs his feet to make the ground shake and stops to have a rest. He sniffs some food and gasps and hops away to get food into Clarabel) *(Sarah, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, and Jimmy stroll along) *Sarah: It sure was to be on this Fantasia program, Jimmy. *Jimmy: Yeah, Sarah. It sure was. *Rolf: Yeah. Like the Chinese dance of the mushrooms we were. *Jonny 2x4: You said it, Rolf. Isn't that right, Plank? *(Plank nods in agreement) *Kevin: (laughs) Yeah. Right. That's why we always get roles on this Fantasia program. *Nazz: Yeah. It was the best Nutcracker Suite party we ever had. *(they head onward into Annie as Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Boots, and Spunky enter) *Courage: That was the best performance we ever did, Twilight. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Courage. Like how we taught our kids how to fly. *Baby Bug: Yeah. Whatever. *Li'l Bee: But I didn't the stormy part. *Gnatty: Yeah. When the wind was trying to blow us away. *Boots: Luckily we got into our hiding place. Just to keep safe and warm. *Spunky: Yeah. And just when we met the other characters. *(they walk away into Clarabel. Thomas the Tank Engine enters, looking confused, and buffers up to Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: Man! If I've got to tend to my duties, I'll be more interested in the magic that my master is busy with. *(Thomas, now astonished, gasps when he sees the end coming) *Thomas: Uh-oh. It's the end of the film. *(Thomas, who is most heartbroken, feels sorry for making a mess) *Thomas: I knew I should not have started something I couldn't finish. Next time, if I use the magic, I'll learn to be more careful. *(Thomas, now looking gleeful, puffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel carrying Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Courage, Twilight Sparkle, Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug, Spunky, Boots, Danny, Sawyer, and The Were Rabbit as the film ends) Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fantasia Movies Spoofs